


I'll keep you safe

by NatiPoletti



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiPoletti/pseuds/NatiPoletti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't worry baby boy, I'll always love you and your beautiful ass. I'll make sure you'll be safe."<br/>With those words, Deadpool caught Spider-Man's neck and tenderly kissed him on the forehead. A second later, he jumped in the portal.</p><p>Before Peter could react, everything disappeared, leaving him chocked and hopeless.<br/>But someone was coming to keep him safe...</p><p>Sorry bad Summary, will try to work on it.<br/>Non-native english writer.<br/>This is my first try at Spideypool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was out of breath.  
Deadpool fought on his side for hours as New York City was invaded by thousands of aliens. The part of the town where they were was a ruin, smoke coming out of every building near them. Even the Stark tower was in a bad shape.  
But it was necessary, or the world would never have been the same again. And it did, in a way.

Peter's heart was stuck in his chest. Even if it was steal beating, it felt like it was going to get smaller and smaller, tighter and tighter from the emotional pain that was crushing him. His cheeks were a mix of tears and blood; Alien blood, surely his too.

Spider-man choked, awakening the pain from every cut he had on his body, some wounds still bleading as other where cauterized by his healing factor. He was kneeling near the disappeared portal.

Deadpool was gone, forever.

Forever?

 

"I must go to that other dimension Petey. Or you'll never exist anymore in any world and I can't stand that."

Peter cried out at the memory. Did Deadpool really had to go? Was he mad? What the hell was happening?

All that Peter knew was that the man he loved just vanished into a multi-dimensional portal and he may never see that bloody idiot again.

 

"Don't worry baby boy, I'll always love you and your beautiful ass. I'll make sure you'll be safe."

With those words, Deadpool caught Spider-Man's neck and tenderly kissed him on the forehead. A second later, he jumped in the portal.

Before Peter could react, everything disappeared, leaving him chocked and hopeless.

 

He was alive, but at what price? Nobody should be sacrificing himself for his own sake.

And how was Wade even going to be able to take care of him if he was no longer there?

The Avengers were nowhere in sight and Peter stayed there -in the middle of alien dead bodies, crushed car and other mess-, his mind blank.

 

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind him, alarming his spider sense. Peter turned as a portal opened with great noise and flashes.

Peter looked, wide-eyes and ready to fight a new alien wave alone when a black and red figure jumped out of the breach.

 

That spandex costume, the line of this mask and the clinging of the huge amount of weapons were oh so familiar. 

But this Deadpool was not Wade, and Peter was pretty sure about this.

 

That Deadpool coming out of who knows was a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's anyone following this story. I am really busy those days as I am trying to find out how to go study in London (oh gosh x)).  
> And this is pretty short I agree...
> 
> Hope you'll like the next chapter.  
> If you do, or have any comments, want to share anything or simply chat a bit, PLEASE COMMENT!  
> I love it and it helps me writing...

Seconds felt like hours. Peter was exhausted from the battle.

The apparition must be an illusion, a trick of his mind. This could not make sense. Deadpool, a woman? (With a double thought, Wade could totally push a joke to this level... But now?).

Besides, Peter just fought aliens for 5hours, everything could be possible now.

 

She was now close, walking to him, still paralyzed, harsh breaths coming out of his lungs.

 

"Motherhugger" finally breathed Peter, confused as hell. Even his Spider sense seemed to be numb.

Just an instant later, she suddenly drew out her katanas with an inhuman rapidity. Oh fuck. She was attacking Peter. How wonderful, just what he needed today; to be attacked by the busty double of his lost lover. 

 

But as Peter was going to jump to the side to avoid being turned into a kebab, Deadpool II threw one of the weapons to an alien, just behind him. Headshot!

 

Those piece of garbage of Chitauris were back, and Peter was on the verge of falling from exhaustion. Weird. 

She started a deadly dance with her remaining katana and a small knife she took from her boot. Definitely Wade's style. Peter saw him fight so many times he could recognize the motions, patterns and jumps he used. 

 

Kind of hypnotized and overwhelmed, Peter didn't saw the alien knock him out with a punch.

Since when Spider-Man turned into a damsel in distress, incapable of reacting and fight back?

 

Fudge; was all that he could think of as he saw the image of Deadpool bis fighting fiercely to protect him fade to black.

"SPIDEEEEEEEY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revelations in the next chapter!  
> Who's that Deadpool version? ;)


	3. Revelations & What In The Hell Is Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was saved by a mysterious lady Deadpool.  
> And now, he must know what's really happening for gosh sake.
> 
> Big reveals Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> Thanks a million to Pumpkin_patch for being such an amazing beta! (and absolutely check pumpkin's work, it's truly awesome!)  
> Was so much easier and t to write it with your support.
> 
> Now I let you read and hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> And as always, comment is encouraged and appreciated :)

Everything was calm and quiet. Peter was breathing slowly, feeling comfortable and serene. He felt the texture of his old couch on his chick, the one his aunt May gave him when he moved in his own appartment. They bought her a new one, less likely to break and hurt her. But Peter was happy because the one he got was full of memories.

As he slowly regained consciousness a bit, his body unfortunately did too, and the pain of the last battle with it. Peter felt like he had been drugged as he felt dizzy, in between two world : sleep and reality. But everything was ok, it smelled like coffee and a hand was resting on his forehead. It was warm and comforting.  
Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait  
The old couch, battle, coffee, hand,…

Those words suddenly seemed not getting along at all. His spider sense was suddenly high. Peter opened his eyes, his vision blurry and jumped onto the ceiling, sticking to it. On his way, he kicked the hand off him. The red figure sitting next to him on the coffee table falls on the floor, legs up, the spilling a mug all over.

« Ow Ow Ow ! FUCK! Spidey ! »

His last memories of the battlefield hit him like a truck and Peter was now back in his apartment, alive, even if he blacked out in the middle of mutherhuggin’ chitauris. That must have been a hell of a hit in the back of his head, surely made with a weapon. And now, there was a female version of Deadpool (or someone cosplaying him ?) in his living room.  
How did they even got here ? Peter freaked out even more, still sticking to the ceilling, his mind going 3000km/h . His secret identity ! His hand flew to his head. Relief washed over him as he felt his Spider-man mask was still on, even though most of the rest of his costume was shreded. 

« This is, UNACCEPTABLEEEE ! » Deadpool 2 screamed weirdly, then laughed joyfully. « You do not seem like a morning person Baby Boy. »

Her voice was similar to Wade’s : Goofy and mocking, but never mean. Was all that a dream ? A joke ? Must be a hell of a bad joke.  
Peter’s spider sense was now strangely calm. He felt safe as pain exploded in his head. Yes. Hell of a punch.

Eyes shut, the arachnid fell back on the couch, holding his head as the ache of his body reminded him of the hours fighting in the center of New York city with the Avengers. He lost Wade in this dreadful battle. And he didn’t even know what happened to him. His heart clenched in his chest. But a stranger was in his home and he needed to clarify the situation. 

Behind his mask, Spider-man opened his eyes to watch at miss Deadpool, sitting back on the coffee table, holding her legs crossed with her hands, calmy waiting for Peter to say something with a concerned face. How do Deadpools can express so much things with a mask ? Wade once tried to explain him but only told him jibberish about comic obligations.

« Who are you ? »  
« That’s a rude way to salute a young lady, Mister Spider. » Deadpool smirked

« Gosh, you use bad humour for weird situations too! I am not in the mood right now so please, help me understand what’s happening here. »  
Peter was getting angry and really tired.

« Ok Ok sweetums. I’ll explain you everything. Maybe not everything but most of it, the important stuff, what the readers want to know right now ? Do they ? I hope. »

She breathed deeply and cocked her head to one side, like Wade did some times. She probably was thinking about how she was going to explain all this dimension portals shit.  
Peter felt mentally tired and his body aching wasn’t helping. Flinching because he was sore, Deadpool reacted immediatly.

« Would you like to sleep before ? Pain killers ? I’ve got tooooones of those bad babies if you like, all the colors of the rainbow ». She smirked with

« No. I just want to know what happened, where did Wade go and who the hell are you ? And how did you even manage to get me back here ? How do you know where I live ? And ! »

« Calm Down, you’ve got a concuscion and you are not helping yourself right now. I am going to explain everything. Do. Not. Worry. »

She rubbed her hands on her masked face and sighed heavely. Her shoulders were low, as if she was carrying something heavy.

« The Wade Wilson you know sent me here to keep you safe. »

« I am not a princess. I can keep up with danger all alone, and pretty well. » 

Her eyes flew wide open.  
« I knooooow you sassy tough guy. She said quite singing the words. I still saved your beautiful ass back there. Listen, it’s not easy for me neither, so please, let me finish. »

Peter nodded. He felt like he had a weight on his stomach. Was it because of his general state or was he anxious about what she was about to tell him ?

« So. Your Wade Wilson, the Deapool of this world came to my dimension to send me to yours to be there for you. I don’t really know where he went … He told me about saving the world and especially you. Why especially ? I don’t know why he had to travel between worlds but there must be something important. *nervous laugh*  
Moreover, he must have known things were going to fuck up badly over there because he bought the two appartments next to yours so no one could harm you, gave me the keys and your address before sending me through the portal. That’s mostly all. I don’t know you, your real name or anything. »

Peter stayed silent a moment. His mind couldn’t integrate all the informations right now. He had to think about it deeply, when his healing factor would have helped with his wounds and the exhaustion.  
Deadpool played with the side of her boot where a knife was hanging. Even if Peter didn’t know her, he could recognize a nervous reaction. Everyone had one (maybe not Nick Furry, that man was a beast of control): Tony Stark clicked his pen in his lab, Black Widow touched her weapons too, Wade made bad jokes, Falcon clenched his fists, … 

« Find all that pretty weird ? Me too ! High five Baby Boy ! »  
Her hand stayed up in the air, but Peter didn’t make a move to touch it, finding the moment really innapropriate to high five.

« So, if you come from another dimension, are you some kind of… woman Wade’s version ? Are you a transexual Wade ? Oh my, that sounds so bad now that I said it. I am sorry, I don’t know you and I don’t want to hurt you. »  
Peter’s voice was low and tired, still ragged because of the smoke coming from the buildings during the fight with the chitauris.

A small giggle escaped her, quickly repressing it by putting her hand in front of her mouth. For a moment, she looked like a cartoon character, but serious face was back a second later as she said :

« No worries, I would be pretty confused if I were you. I am already. I’ll explain you, even if it may be creepy or weird or anything.  
See… In my world the Avengers do not exist. Most of them are « regular » people, they don’t even have the same names sometimes. 

Nevertheless, we do have some heroes (that they call themselves) : The X-Men. Their DNA has a mutant gene that give them various aibilities. Some are pretty lame some are pretty cool. Some of those mutants fight together to make a better world, bla bla bla. The mutant gene can be « sleeping » in someone’s body and it can be awaken. This exists in your world but hasn’t emerged already, except for a small number of people, like, as you know Wade Wilson for example.

He exists in my world, but was never Deadpool or a merc. His name is Ryan Reynolds, he is a Hollywood actor and is married to your version of Black Widow. (yes readers, it happened once in reality, it can in my world, we are in a fanfiction ok ? I know I know Blake Lively is gorgeous and they look so happy together, but please, follow me on this one * wink *). Now comes the weirdy part, are you ready Spidey-pie? »

Peter was still silent, drinking her words and trying to imagine Wade as a Hollywood star. On all that she had said, that was the only thing he was thinking about right now ? That concuscion must be worst than he thought. He finally nodded, signaling her that she could go on. She was still fiddling her ankle holster.

« I am actually not some kind of Wade dimensional double, but am the daughter of the one in my world. Yep, Deadpool and Black Widow’s daughter…. That’s it, big news out. » Her voice craked a hint at the end of the sentence.

Peter’s mind totally numb for seconds that felt like hours. His mind couldn’t record that information. Wade’s daughter ? What the hell ? As Deadpool ? Here in his appartment ? Didn’t she have a life back there to come here? How is he in his world ? How is Wade ? Or Natasha ? Are they really not themselves ? How did she even became Deadpool ? Is she scarred ?  
The questions formed a torment in his head. None of them crossing his mouth. His breath was caught in his throat, his eyes were wide as he felt his head pounding, increasing the feeling of unease. 

« Still gotcha Baby Boy ? Or did you pass out ? I can’t really see your reaction behind that mask ? »

« Show Me. Take off the mask. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> As said in the summary, this is my first try at Spideypool.  
> And non native english speaker!  
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Share your thoughts and leave comments if you wish! Always happy to know whats you think, like, want, etc!
> 
> Have a looovely day!


End file.
